The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a multi-IHS coordinated display system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs such as, for example, data center IHSs such as switch IHSs, server IHSs, storage IHSs, and/or a variety of other data center IHSs known in the art, may include a display screen that provides for local user interaction with the IHS. For example, modular network switch IHSs exist that include a chassis that is configured to couple to an IHS chassis enclosure and that includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device on a front surface of the chassis that is accessible, when the chassis is coupled to the IHS enclosure, to a user to interact with the modular network switch IHS. However, when a plurality of the modular network switch IHSs are coupled to the same IHS enclosure, the LCD device on each modular network switch IHS operates independently from the other LCD devices on the other modular network switch IHSs, and can only provide interaction with its modular network switch IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multi-IHS coordinated display system.